The Fire In Her Eyes
by LM Quin
Summary: Alice made a fatal mistake for humanity in the past but the White Queen has given her a chance to mend things back. After the events of Racoon City Alice runs into the person that will save her from herself and help her set things right again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything, bah **

**A/N: Im sooooo excited about this story! I think im my number one fan O_O how sad that is xD This first chapter may not seem **_**that**_** good but as the story evolves it gets better and better, or at least in my opinion lol xD Be sure to let me know if this start was good? Enjoy! **

Alice hopped off of her BMW motorcycle and took a look around. It was near midnight and the streets of the city were deserted, except for a lonesome undead staggering a long distance away from her. The brunette took off her black helmet and returned her gaze to a ran down building in front of her. She was searching for supplies and a safe place to spend the night in.

As usual, Alice took out her pistol and let the gun lead the way inside the building. She kicked the door open and walked in, already knowing that if that door was the only entrance to the place she'd be safe from the infected. Alice stifled a laugh as she thought about how dumb the undead were, they couldnt even open a door. Only hunger drove them. _Pathetic_.

Just how Alice had been expecting the insides of the building were dark and silent. No living soul was there but her... that was if she could be counted among the living. She was no longer human but she wasnt a zombie either. She was something in between. '_A disgrace of nature'_ She thought bitterly as she walked deeper into the place.

She truly despiced being what she was but if there was something she was thankful for was her keen sences. They were sharper and more accurate than the rest's and they provided her with many resources, such as the one she was using now. Her eyes could adjust to dark places and let her see as if there was a rising sun behind the nearest corner. _At least they've given me something good_. Alice opened a door at the back of the room and checked inside. Unfortunately there was nothing but mops and brooms.

Alice took about fifteen minutes to check every door and every room of the first floor but wasnt able to find any food or ammo 'Guess i'll have to try somewhere else' Alice turned on her hills and headed back for the front door ready to leave. However, she hadnt given more than four steps when she heard the distinctive sound of footsteps behind her.

Alice turned around and pointed her pistol at the moving creature standing two metres away from her. The brunette felt her heart skip a beat at the sight that greeted her. A pair of green eyes shone in the dark as the little girl that owned them took a step forward.

Alice lowered her gun but kept it firmly gripped in her hand.

'Hi' The girl said and Alice realised she couldnt be more than thirteen.

'What are you doing here? This is no place for a kid!' Alice could feel her anger rise.

The girl flinched at the sound of her voice but didnt step back.

'Im waiting for my brother to come for me. He's trainning to become a special agent' Alice could see the pride the young girl felt for her brother when she spoke about him.

'Where are your parents?'

'They're dead' Alice saw how those green orbes filled with tears.

She was about to reply when a deafening sound struck them.

'Get behind me, NOW!' Alice screamed and she aimed her gun at the back of the building.

The young girl did what she was ordered and quickly hid herself behind the brunette. She couldnt see at what the woman had shot when she opened fire but some seconds after she understood.

A huge beast made its way through the darkness to where they were standing. It was taller than they both together and it was covered by a sack or so it looked like. It also had a most terrifying axe firmly gripped on his hand. To the girl, the creature looked like the horrifying mutation of a butcher with a killing axe.

Alice saw the undead's shape emerge from the darkness and didnt think of it twice, she opened fire mercilessly. However, her shots didnt seem to stop the axe-man from advancing.

'Go hide!' Alice screamed at the girl as she shot with everything she had 'Come on!' She growled when the girl didnt move.

Finally, the kid seemed to react and ran behind a desk.

The fiend lifted his axe ready to smash Alice with it but the brunette was quick to react and threw herself over to one side, missing the blow for mere seconds.

The girl cried out when she saw her protector escape death by inches and collapse agaisnt some wooden boxes.

Alice jumped to her feet and pulled out her magnums, ready to attack again. However, this time the fiend was faster and he sweeped her over with his axe sending her flying to one side and collide agaisnt the wall.

'Noooo!' The girl shouted when the creature moved to make the final blow 'Please, get up' She begged to the fallen warrior but nothing happened.

The beast had made half its way to the woman when she made a decision. She abandoned the safety of her hiding place and ran toward the fiend. She held her objective in sight as she ran to it, terrified to look up and meet the undead's bloodshot eyes.

With one last stride she reached the object and bent over to pick it up. It was the brunette's gun that she had dropped to the ground when the axe-man had first hit her.

The girl was now all that stood between the fallen woman and the fiend. She rose her weapon and aimed at the creature's forehead, just like her brother had taught her to. But when she did, the furious beast seemed to notice her and changed targets. He lifted his axe to the air and was ready to bring it down when a loud _thud _echoed in the place and the fiend's axe fell to the ground.

Blood splashed everywhere. Some drops splattered over the girl's face as she stared at her oponent. The fiend stood frozen in place for a second and then its knees bucked. He fell forward and his now pierced head hit the floor at the girl's feet.

Alice saw the whole scene from the back of the building, behind the small girl. She got to her feet astonished from what she had just seen: A girl of no more than thirteen had taken down one of Umbrella's G-Virus mutations on her own. _This one is deffinitely something_. Alice made her way to the frozen girl.

'You can lower the gun now, kid' Alice noticed how the girl was still holding the gun upwards pointing at an invisible enemy 'Hey' Alice called again when she received no answer.

The brunette placed a hand to the girl's shoulder to turn her around. But the girl's knees failed her and she sank to the ground.

Alice was quick to catch the shell-shocked and now unconcious girl in her arms before she hit the ground.

**To be Continued...**

**Guys! Guys! Here! The blonde girl jumping histerically! *All shooting daggers at me* *gulps* uhm.. i just wanted to remind you to press that tiny blue botton at the end of the site, cuz it gets lonely when no one touches it xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything, much to my displeasure lol**

**A/N: I wanted to apologiz****e for taking a bit to update, i've been kinda busy and besides i also have to keep up with my other story "Augury of Death" so im sorry for that, i promise to fasten up the pace... if you review xD **

Alice soaked the old rag in a bucket of water and retrieved it a moment later, now heavier and dripping with the liquid content. She drained it and made sure that it didnt drip anymore before placing it over the girl's clammy forehead.

The brunette had been repeating this act for a little more than an hour: soaking the rag and putting it over the feverish girl to cool her temperature down.

What the woman didnt know was **why** she was looking after the kid when she should have been on her way long ago searching for food and a warm bed to sleep on. '_Im doing this because i __**owe**__ her_' She thought as she wiped the sweat off the girl's face '_After all the girl did save my ass back there_' The brunette snapped her tongue in disapproval. She wasnt content with her justification, it was vague... Truth be told: she wasnt so sure she was staying because the girl had saved her life. Actually, something of what the kid had said earlier when they met still rang in her head. She was an orphan, her parents had died, and by the look of it, she dared say her brother had died too. After all, who on his right mind would leave a young girl alone on an isolated building in a city full of living dead?. Yap, the guy was either dead or nuts... Then again, she was about to dump the kid too. Did that mean she was nuts too? '_No_' She corrected herself '_Im a monster, no child should be around me'_.

Alice knew she should have left the girl on the floor when she had blacked out but something had kept her from doing so. This girl was different from the rest, she could tell that easily. She had a sparkle in her green eyes and that had captivated her completly. She felt weirdly attached to the girl, as if some invisible pull were drawing her to the kid. She knew she couldnt leave until she saw that fire again. She needed to understand what it meant.

A soft gasp snapped Alice out of her reverie. The girl had awakened in fright. Her eyes were wide open and she was frantically looking around, as if trying to recall where she was.

Alice knew she should soothe her and calm her down. Instead, she waited in her seat next to the bed until their eyes met. She then pushed the girl back to the bed in a rough manner and got up. She began pacing back and forth as the girl looked at her in confusion.

The brunette had looked straight into the girl's eyes and she hadnt seen anything there. The fire she had seen ealier wasnt there and that had sent her on edge. She should have left the girl, she should have walked off and never looked back. The girl was **not **her damn problem. She could be on her way right now, but nooo, she was babysitting a damn kid.

'What happened?'

Alice stopped pacing to look at the young girl again. She was sitting with her back resting agaisnt the wall. The brunette frowned in annoyment, she wasnt one of much patience.

'You killed one of Umbrella's G-Virus creatures and then passed out' She answered with a dull tone of voice. If the girl noticed her annoyment, she didnt show it. Her face was neutral, as if trying to gather all the pieces from the puzzle.

'Then what are you doing here?'

The simplicity in the way the girl had asked the question made Alice's eyes widen in surprise '_She's got some guts_' Alice stifled a laugh. She didnt know what she found more amusing, the absurdity of the situation or the fact that the girl referred to her as if she were her same age.

'Thats a **very** good question indeed' Alice turned around on her hills and showed her back to the girl '_Two can play this game_' She thought as she walked down the small apparment and headed for the balcony.

The glassed door of the balcony was partially opened so Alice went outside and hovered over the railings to take a look at the street below. The flat was way too high for an average person to make up many details from up there, but for her it was just a silly game '_From this height i could easily be gone for good'_ Alice closed her eyes and shook the strong urge to jump off. When she thought her impulses were under control she sighed and walked back inside.

The girl was still leaning against the wall and was looking at her in a peaceful manner. But she also had one of her eyebrows softly raised, as if to disapprove of her actions. Alice evaluated her slight frown as she approched the girl and couldnt help but to smirk '_Could she have possibly guessed what i was thinking?_' The brunette was beginning to get really intrigued by this small creature.

'I thought i had seen something in you. But i guess i was mistaken' Alice replied to the girl's previous question with a teasing tone of voice which called the green eyed girl's attention completly. She knew she was being provoked but didnt show it.

Alice shrugged at her admission and the girl pierced her with her eyes '_She's analysing me_' Alice chuckled on her inside '_Are you measuring me, kid_?'

'What's your name?'

Alice's smirk vanished completly and she had to make an effort not to choke. The girl had a way with catching her off guard that unnerved her '_What is it about this kid? When i think i have her all figured it out she comes up with another unexpected question'_.

'Uhm... Alice' The brunette reprimanded herself for stumbling with her words. She hadnt said her name in a long while. It almost felt strange to her.

'Nice to meet you, Alice' The girl stretched out her hand 'My name is Claire'

**To be continued...**

**Thank you guys for reading so far, i hope you're liking the story... let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything**

**A/N: Happy to everybody.. even though im almost 2 days late lol xD its the intention what counts right? xD Enjoy!**

…_And thats when__ i saw it again: The fire in her eyes. It was the way she said her name, the confidence in her voice, the warmth of her smile. I couldnt shake this weird sensation off, the feeling that this is not the first time i see those eyes. _

_Its so unnerving because i __**know**__ i've never seen this girl in my life before yet it feels as if we were long acquaintances__..._

Alice was forced to look up from her journal at the sound of a soft whimper. It was Claire.. she was crying in her dream.

The brunette watched her from her position across the room. She was sitting on a chair with her back resting agaisnt a wall and she was holding her journal on her lap wondering what she should do '_The girl is crying... i should probably wake her up_...' Alice closed her diary and set it aside, over the table next to her. She stood up and moved closer to the whimpering child but she halted in mid track '_I wake her up and then what? The girl is crying for fuck's sake... should i pat her head or something_?' Alice sucked on the inside of her cheecks and gave two steps back, having decided to not intervene, but in that same moment Claire screamed 'ALICE!' and jolted up from bed.

Alice was so quick to reach her that the girl didnt even see her coming until she felt the woman wrap her tightly with her strong arms. Claire nestled her head in the crook of Alice's neck and hung her arms over the brunette's shoulders. She sobbed there and her small frame shook with slight tremors.

'Shh, Claire. I've got you now'

Alice wondered where on earth had those words come out from, certainly not her mouth. She had never said something to comfort another person, let alone uttered a phrase so filled with emotion. She was aching for the kid's sorrow.

Alice snapped her tongue in disapproval and pulled away from the embrace. Claire looked up at her with her brows furrowed in confusion. She couldnt understand why the other woman had pushed her away so abruptly when seconds earlier she had been soothing her like a mother.

The brunette stared at the distressed child from a distant wall across the room. She noticed the clear path the girl's tears had traced down her cheecks and for a second she wished she could wipe them away and ease her pain. She wanted to soothe Claire '_Ok, that's it. Im not taking more of this comforting crap' _Alice thought as she moved across the room picking up her belongings and putting them back in her backpack.

In less than a minute Alice was ready to leave again. She had motioned for the door and gripped the handle when a soft voice stopped her.

'I was wondering how long it would take 'til you left'

Alice didnt even turn around but she didnt need to to know that Claire was standing behind her.

'Just what did you expect, kid?' This time Alice did turn around and faced the girl. The brunette noticed she had stopped crying and it actually looked as if all trace of anguish had vanished from her beautiful features. The girl had a fierce look now and was clearly angered at the her 'Did you really believe i would stay here playing with you? Did you think i would become a substitute for your dead mommy?' Claire flinched at the sting of Alice's words. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes again 'Seriously, Claire, just how stupid are you?'.

That was it. Claire had had enough. She stormed pass Alice and flung the door open furiously.

'Leave!'

The brunette stared at the enfuriated girl. The fire was burning with intensity in her green eyes. She knew she had crossed the line but that was how she was like. She was a monster, a mistake of creation. It was in her nature to act that way.

Alice hung her backpack on her shoulder and walked out of the flat, her blue eyes never leaving Claire's until she had left her behind.

Claire slammed the door shut and Alice turned her head over her shoulder to whisper 'Goodbye, Claire'

Alice hopped on her motorcycle and tried to turn on the engine but it didnt start. The brunette tried several times, each passing one more forcefully but it was pointless. The engine just wouldnt start.

'Fuck!' She spat as she kicked the machine furiously. The motorcycle lost its balance and crashed on the hard ground. Alice cursed again, this time more elaborately.

The brunette looked up at the sky, seeking the tranquility she knew she'd find there. She saw the stars beaming peacefully at her from above and she envied them. Alice wondered if she'd ever find such peace in her life but her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a soft noise at her back.

The brunette turned on her hills defiantly as she pulled out her shotgun and pointed straight at the creature's chest.

Claire didnt even flinch at the threat. Instead she moved a step closer to Alice.

'Follow me' She asked, though the woman didnt miss the determination in the girl's voice. It wasnt a request, it was an order.

Alice watched Claire lead her to a large door and open it with a strength unusual for her young age. The brunette wondered how much more could the kid still surprise her. She soon found her answer though when Claire uncovered a truck from underneath a dusted sheet.

'It's a Hummer' She stated as a matter-of-factly when she saw Alice wide eyed stare at the huge vehicle.

Claire got out of her range of sight for a minute and when she returned she didnt do it empty handed.

'Here' She said handing the woman a heavy backpack 'And you'll need this' Alice took the keys of the Hummer from the girl's hand.

The brunette was completly stunned but Claire was quick to explain 'I saw your motorcycle failing on you and i figured that it was probably your most valuable possession, dunno why though' Claire moved to step beside the truck and placed a hand on the window 'It was my brother's. He left it here when he went to his trainning course. I thought you could give it a better use than him right now'.

Alice tried to process the girl's words one at a time but was finding it hard to understand why someone would show any kindness to her and much more after all she had done to hurt the girl.

'Why?' Was all she managed to say.

Claire's smile and joyfulness faded and she tensed. Her tone of voice got serious as she answered 'Back there you asked me what i was expecting from you, Alice and the answer is..' Claire looked straight into Alice's eyes 'From you, nothing. From me, nothing less'.

**To be continued...**

'**From you, nothing. From me, nothing less' Man that phrase rocks my socks xD I'd appreciate feedback cuz im staaaaaaaaaarving xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wee another chapter! ****I like this one because we get a glimpse of Alice's former life with Claire and the story begins to thicken. Btw im extremely* perfectionist and i know i must have tons of mistakes in the writing so if anyone is willing to give me a hand with correcting i would really appreciate it xD Just let me know =) Enjoy!**

Claire closed the trunk and moved over to stand beside the driver's seat. She placed her elbows over the edge of the window and peered at Alice who was already inside the Hummer.

'Well, everything is ready now' The girl gave her a warm smile and pulled back slightly, still within the brunette's reach.

Alice ignored the small redheaded's gesture and instead focused her gaze on her green eyes. She found the truth that Claire was trying to hide so carefully in there. She saw pain in those green orbes.

Alice growled in displeasure. Claire was hurting and she was the cause for that pain. '_The fact that she speaks like an older person doesnt really make her one_' Alice broke away from her gaze and lowered her head. She sighed regretfully. She had been treating the kid as her peer when she obviously wasnt anything more than a frightened child.

The brunette snapped her tongue soundly. She didnt like what she was about to do but she felt that she was trapped between the sword and the wall.

'Where did you say your brother was?'

Alice feigned indiference but Claire was still able to recognise the oddness in her question. However, she chose not to mention it.

'He's staying at a military camp in Vegas' The redhead answered with a shrug.

The brunette gave her a warning look as she turned on the engine and Claire responded by moving away from the vehicle. The Hummer roared and the floor beneath them shook slightly. Claire smiled widely at the sight of her brother's truck come to life again and Alice didnt miss her reaction '_The girl seems to have a thing for rides. Interesting'._

Alice didnt take her eyes off Claire as she got ready to leave and when she gripped the gear lever she saw her smile begin to fade. Her eyes filled with sorrow and her lips quivered.

'Bye Alice' She whispered softly from the back of the room.

The brunette watched Claire wave her hand at her, trying to hide her forming tears. Alice let her head drop and sighed.

'Fuck me' She hissed in defeat. _I cant do it. I cant leave her._ 'What are you waiting for, kid?' Claire looked up to meet her eyes, she was frowning in confusion 'Get in' Claire flinched at the sharp command but didnt hesitate. She ran to the passanger's seat next to Alice.

When she closed the door and found herself sitting inside the safety of the Hummer she released a sigh of relief and let her head fall back. Alice gave her a sidelong glance in disapprovement but the girl did not mind her, she was too happy to care.

The brunette waited until the girl's eyes met hers and pierced right through them. She noticed they were glassed with unshead tears but they also had a sparkle of life shinning with splendor.

Alice sighed in relief at the sight that met her but was caught off guard when Claire burst into tears and lunged to her arms.

'I-I thought you'd leave me' She whispered against Alice's chest.

The brunette felt Claire's hot breath agaisnt her cool skin and shuddered involuntarily. For a moment she didnt know what to do, how to react. The girl had her arms wrapped firmly around her mid section and had her head buried in the crook of her neck. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came forth. She didnt know why but she was being assaulted by a tingling sensation and it was very unnerving. She felt as if somehow she had already lived that moment.

Alice closed her eyes and let herself be submerged into the awful feeling.

_Alice opened the door of her__ house and peeked in. She stepped over the white carpet to shake the snow off her boots and called 'You home?' But no answer came back 'Figures' She said to herself as she got inside the house and closed the door behind her._

_The lights were out and the fire hadnt been started. _

_As Alice removed her coat she eyed the room suspiciously. Something seemed out of place but she couldnt tell what it was._

_She put her hand on her holster and left it there just in case. The brunette checked the living area and the kitchen but everything seemed just fine. Finally she headed for the stairs to check the upper floor._

_The door of her room was partially opened and a dim light filtered through the opening. She definitely knew better than to ask if someone was inside because if it was a fiend it would alert him of her presence, so Alice remaint silent as she walked down the hall that connected the stairs to her bedroom._

_She carefully pushed the door opened with her shoulder and stepped in. She quickly unholstered her gun as she made her entrance but no one was there. Except.. _

_Alice moved over to the farthest side of the room to where the bed was and saw a small head perking up._

'_Claire?' _

_The redhead was sitting with her back against the matress. She had her elbows on her knees and she was holding a frame in her shaky hands. Alice couldnt see her face from where she was standing because the redhead's hair was covering it but she instantly knew something was terribly wrong._

'_Claire' She called at the woman and Claire turned her head over her shoulder to look at the intruder._

_Alice paled at the sight that met her eye and for a moment she felt her feet get glued to the floor below. Claire was devastated, her eyes were red and puffy from so much crying and her lips were swollen. She had a dying expression that Alice had never seen before but what shocked her the most were her eyes. Her usual lush green eyes were now blank and staring straight past her. _

_Suddenly, the solid silence t__hat ruled over the place was broken when Claire let out a whimper and that was when the invisble force that had been trapping her to the ground lifted and she was able to move again._

_The brunette practically threw herself over to where Claire was sitting and quickly pulled her into an embrace._

'_Claire, sweetheart... What happened?' Alice asked, concern overthrowing her features._

_The redheaded woman buried her head deep into Alice's chest and cried. Strong tremors shook her body violently but Alice was there to soothe her._

_After what appeared an eternity, Claire's sobs subsided and she disentangled herself from the other woman's embrace to look at her._

'_He-He's dead' _

_Alice's brows furrowed as she tried to make some sence out of the younger woman's words._

'_Who's dead, Claire?' Alice looked at Claire more intensely, as if trying to draw the answer from her eyes._

'_Chris' The readhead's voice cracked with emotion and new tears streamed down her face._

'Alice!'

An irritated voice snapped her out of her reverie. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and free herself from the odd feeling of deja vu. When she seemed to have recovered some clarity she looked at the redheaded girl with puffy green eyes.

'Claire' She acknowledged in surprise. Could this small girl be the same one as in her vision? '_No, it cant be. That Claire was nearly twice this girl's age._'

It was impossible, yet it felt so real.

'Yes, duh. Who else would i be?' The girl mocked her and then grinned at her ghastly expression 'Can we get out of here now or you still wanna call my name in that creepy way?'

Alice shot daggers at her and swallowed her sharp reply '_At least she's stopped crying_' She thought as she pressed the accelerator.

Leaving the city was so easy that Alice couldnt help but to growl in frustration. She had been hoping to run into some zombies so that she could have a decent reason to inflict some violence but no creature appeared, much to her displeasure.

Her earlier vision had left her on edge. She couldnt understand what it meant or why it felt so familiar to her, as if she had already lived that.

Alice was suddenly struck by an idea: The girl. She looked over her shoulder to give a quick glance at what the girl was doing. She was staring out of the window to the passing trees. She seemed so at peace with herself that the brunette felt her heart ache for a second '_She looks as peaceful as the stars above'_

'Claire?' She asked tentatively.

The redheaded girl turned her head around to look at her.

'Yes?'

'I was wondering...' Alice frowned. Suddenly she wasnt so sure about asking anymore 'What's your brother's name?'

Some seconds passed until the girl answered but to Alice it seemed an eternity.

'His name is Chris'

Alice stepped on the breaks and she instantly lost control of the speeding vehicle. She heard Claire cry out in fright as the Hummer began to spin and then crash agaisnt a tree.

**To be continued...**

**Dont forget to review! I'd like ****to know whether you guys like it or not =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Another chapter finally! I'd like to begin by thanking Suzana and Avienda for having the patience to go over the chapters with me, you are both great people and i appreciate a lot what you do for me, i hope you both stick with me til the end of this adventure =) **

**Last but not least, thank YOU my readers for all the amazing reviews so far, they really encourage me and help me uploading faster, so keep them coming! **

**Btw, this chapter is from Alice's POV and it allows us to give a quick peek to her former life which events led to where she is now. Hope you all like it! I'll see you in the next update =) **

_The sun was __searing over our heads, its rays bealting down a sweltering heat with all its might. We had been in the desert for a long time now but days like this one had been fortunately rare._

_Whats more, i was utterly convinced that if the sand was liquid it would be boiling. I dared saying that because i was melting down as if i were nothing more than a candle stick myself. The heat was too much to bear. _

_Claire wasnt doing any better than i was, she had been fanning herself all day and snorting when her actions only brought her more stuffy air. She had also been on edge lately. Our imminent arrival at the city of Las Vegas was making her go over our elaborate plan again and again. I could understand her though. Vegas was the ultimate test for her. It represented a huge challenge as the leader she was, taking all her convoy into a big city as this one and expose them to the dangers it would bring. In her mind she was gambling with their lives and as the perfectionist she was, she couldnt allow to lose one living soul. That was the reason that had kept her so silent and edgy this past while. It was time for Claire to be the leader I knew she could. However, i couldnt help but to frown at the memory of the last attack Claire's convoy had suffered. It was the same moment where my life and hers entwined._

_Claire and her convoy were being attacked by a horde of infected ravens. She had lost half her people then and could have lost more if i hadnt showed up._

'_We're here' Claire whispered._

_Somehow the younger woman's uneasy voice sent shivers up my spine._

'_Vegas' I thought apprehensively._

_We had all dreaded the idea of coming to Las Vegas, the place was more than likely plagued with the undead, but we needed to get supplies for our long trip to Alaska, and as much as I hated admitting it, this city would surely provide us with what we needed. _

_I drove the Hummer__ into the centre of the city while i silently watched how the sand had swallowed up the imposing buildings and casinos in such a short period of time. I wondered what it would look like in a few months. Probably it would cease to exist. Las Vegas once again reclaimed by the dessert from which it sprung._

'_Park over there' __The redhead said gesturing with her finger at what was left of The Eiffel Tower._

_I drove the Hummer __to where she had pointed in utter silence, already preparing myself for the possible threat that the place represented. I turned off the engine and got out of the vehicle right after Claire and followed her like a shadow._

_Carlos and Mikey joined us a moment later while the rest of the convoy stayed behind waiting for their orders._

_When the redhead finished explaining her plan we nodded in understanding and set out to do our parts. I began to walk over to an impressive white building not far from where we were but something caught my attention._

_It was a big metal box placed over a sand dune. I got nearer to examinate it__, with my hand already covering the holster for precaution. _

_It all happened so fast that i had barelly enough time to register what was going on. The door of__ the container fell of its hinges in a loud smack and at least twenty undead lunched an attack._

_I managed to bring a few down but eventually they got past my defenses and continued to attack the rest of the convoy. The fight was a mess of blood and sand, and it was incredibly hard to distinguish living people from the undead. Or maybe it was only me._

_A weird sensation began to creep up inside of me, my vision blurred and my strength lowere__d violently. Something was deadly wrong._

_I staggered to get away from the fight and somehow managed to make my way into the white building._

_I ran into a few zombies on my way but i killed them with my kukri blades in one swing. I couldnt allow myself to waste a second more of __than was necessary because it could mean the end of my existence._

_I didnt know exactly how__, but deep inside of me i __**knew**__ what was wrong but i just had to see it with my own eyes. I had to get to the roof, no matter what. It would all end there, for better or worse. It ended there._

_I stumbled clumsily up__ the last few steps and pushed the entrance door open to finally find myself in the rooftop._

_And thats when i saw it, f__lying over my head: an Umbrella black helicopter and it had come for me._

'_Umbrella' I hissed__ vehemently as i unholstered my magnums and struggled to step forward 'They've found me' I closed my eyes for a second and tried to shake off the all too familiar feeling of the satellite taking over me. But it wouldnt work, not this time. It was too strong for me to fight it._

_I halted, trying to conserve my energy to fight back but i was losing control fast, too fast. _

_The black hawk flew over me and prepared to land. I watched how Umbrella's helicopter made its descent __to the rooftop while i struggled to raise my weapons._

_I couldnt move. I__ was rooted to the ground, paralized by the satellite._

'_This is it' I thought in defeat and closed my eyes in preparation for what was to come. _

_And thats when i heard her._

'_ALICE!' Claire cried out as she ran towards me. _

_In__ a mere second she had reached my side and dropped to her knees in front of me._

_I couldnt do__ anything but stare at those crystal green eyes fill with tears. I wanted to warn her, beg her to escape but i couldnt. I was at Umbrella's mercy. _

_Claire flung herself __into my arms at the same time the people on the helicopter jumped out of the hatch, armed to the teeth._

'_Alice, you have to get up' Claire begged in fright._

_But i couldnt answer, i couldnt move._

_She cupped my face between her hands trying desperately trying to get my attention, make me react. _

_But i was beyond __help. All I could do was flick my eyes from the redhead to the troop of men approaching, over and over again._

'_Alice, please' she said frantically, casting a quick glance over her shoulder, 'I'm begging you__' She pleaded as tears streamed down her face. _

'_I love you, Alice' She said__ tenderly, sparing the soldiers another glance. _

_She planted a soft kiss on my hair and rose with her glock firmly gripped on her hand._

'_Thats it, baby. Get away from here, save yourself' I thought silently, still unable to speak or move._

_My eyes widened in shock when Claire ran in the opposite direction 'NO!' I screamed inwardly.__ I watched in horror, unable to do anything as the redhead run towards the men with her gun pointed at chest-level._

_She never reached them._

_One of Umbrella's men fired and i watched in terror how Claire fell on her knees, blood rapidly oozing from her wound._

_My heart frantically racing as i watched the love of my life fall to the ground severily wounded. I felt something break within me in that moment and and a boiling rage flooded every inch of my being._

_The same man that had shot __Claire bent over her and lifted her carelessly in his arms._

'_Lets go' He commanded to the others and turned his back on me._

_His men shot daggers at me before following his order. They carried Claire inside the helicopter and closed the hatch behind them._

'_No, God no!' I screamed silently in desperation as i watched the sleek black hawk lift off the ground with Claire inside._

_As the helicopted flew further away, the pressure the satellite inflicted on me began to lift and i regained control over my body._

_I jolted up from the ground and pointed my magnums upwards, at the base of the halicopter that was flying over my head._

'_CLAIRE!'_

**To be continued..**

**Warning:**** Pay **_**close**_** attention to both Claire and Alice's **_**screams**_**, they are of extreme importance to understand some things in the following chapters. R & R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sooooooorry for the late update.. life got in the way =/ but I hope this new chapter makes up for the annoying waiting. I'd like to know what you guys think of the story so far, so if you want let me know! Enjoy!**

'CLAIRE!'

Alice yelled and jolted up from her bedroll but was quickly caught by a pair of arms in front of her. The brunette suddenly found herself wrapped into a tight embrace. She clenched her hands into fists at the back of the girl's shirt and gripped it in anguish.

Alice muffled a cry as she sobbed into Claire's shoulder.

'Shh, Alice' Claire said soothingly 'It's gonna be alright' The redheaded girl caressed the brunette's damped locks tenderly 'Please, Alice. Don't cry'

It was the way she said it, the concern and sweetness in her voice that made her realize what she was doing. She was sobbing in the arms of a little girl. Just how pathetic could that be?

Alice pushed Claire away with her hands and rolled on her side to face away from the kid. She wanted to avoid eye contact with her at any cost. If she looked at Claire in the eyes she'd lose the walls she had built around herself and that could never happen. Ever.

The brunette heard Claire sigh tiredly behind her and slowly get to her feet. The woman let her head drop and closed her eyes. She was being too hard on the kid when all she had showed her so far was compassion and understanding.

Part of her didn't want to mistreat the redhead but the other part was screaming at her not to get attached. It was highly likely that once she took the girl to her brother she'd never see her again, so what was the point in getting close to her? She'd lose her eventually.

Alice opened her eyes and looked at her hands playing with the grass. Her brows knit together at the sight of small cuts on her skin there and a larger and deeper one in her upper arm.

That was when realization struck her: The accident.

With that intense and vivid dream she had had she had forgotten all about the crashing '_How could I forget?_' Alice reprimanded herself silently as she got up as fast as she could. The brunette looked around for the girl and realized they were in a small grassy clearing between the forest and the Hummer… Or what was left of it. Even though Alice had lost control of the speeding truck she had somehow managed to turn the vehicle around in such a way that she made sure her side hit the tree. She couldn't risk hitting it with the front of the truck out of fear of breaking it for good and she could gamble even less with the kid's life, so she had saw it fit that her side was the one that hit the tree.

And so it had happened.

Form how it looked like, the Hummer had a dented door, a shattered window and two broken flashlights. But apart from that it seemed just fine '_Thank the spirits'_ Alice thought as she walked away from the wreckage to look for Claire.

The girl had left the clearing, seemingly after the brunette had decided to avoid her, and gone deep into the forest.

Alice looked up at the sky and bit her lower lip in worry '_I'd better find her quickly before night falls' _ The brunette gave one last glance back and then entered the thick forest.

Alice had been walking for a long while until she spotted the redheaded girl. She noticed that Claire was kneeling at the edge of a small lake and was leaning dangerously over.

The brunette walked toward the girl as fast and silently as she could so as to not startle the kid 'A sudden noise could make her fall to the lake and I definitely **wont** dive in to rescue her'.

When she reached the kneeling girl she grabbed her by the shoulders tightly and asked 'What do you think you're doing?' As predicted, Claire jumped, startled, but Alice held her in place. When she caught her breath again, Claire turned over her shoulder to acknowledge her.

'Gee, Alice. That was scary'

The brunette chuckled at Claire's obvious discomfort and let go of her shoulders to sit beside her. They remained silent for a long while, each lost in their own thoughts.

It was some time after that, that Claire broke the silence that hung between them.

'Alice?' She called tentatively.

'Hmmm'

'Why did you cry out for me in your dreams?' Claire asked in a mere whisper. She was clearly afraid of how the woman would react to her question.

Alice didn't turn to look at her. Instead, she fixed her eyes on the water slipping through her fingers.

'I did **not **cry out for you' The woman answered defensively 'I was calling out for _another_ Claire' Alice glanced over her shoulder to watch the girl smirking at her. She obviously wasn't buying it 'Or you really think you're the only Claire I know?' She finished raising an eyebrow mischievously.

The redhead rolled her eyes in frustration and went back to her task at hand. Before Alice had interrupted her she had been washing off the blood of her jacket in the lake.

The woman perked over Claire's shoulder to see what she was doing and caught the sight of the water dying with red. She looked up to meet the girl's eyes with her brows knitted together.

'Claire?' Alice gripped the girl's small arm to stop her actions 'Let me see' She asked with a resolute tone.

'No' Claire snapped, surprising the brunette.

'You're hurt. Let me see' Alice insisted but the girl shook her head and broke eye contact to focus on the washing the jacket again 'Claire if I have to ask you again I will…'

The girl looked up at the brunette when she halted so abruptly. She noticed Alice was staring at something across the lake that she couldn't see, so she followed her line of sight to see what had caught the woman's attention like that and when she saw what it was she gasped in horror. She absently pressed herself against Alice's side to hide herself, clearly terrified of what her eyes had seen.

'Claire, do you know how to climb a tree?' Alice whispered almost inaudibly.

The girl nodded dimly when her voice failed her.

'Go' Alice ordered and Claire got up from behind her and ran out of her peripheral sight.

The brunette remaint motionless at the edge of the lake as she stared at her opponents across the lake. Two huge brown bears stood on their back paws with their mouths widely opened, ready to attack.

**To be continued..**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: My sincere apologies to all my readers.. i know this chapter took an awfully long time to be uploaded.. life got in the way, im so sorry. But to make it up to you guys i promise next chapter will be uploaded soon. Enjoy this one meanwhile =)**

Faster than it took her to exhale, both bears launched an attack. The biggest and darkest of them, jumped up spreading his limbs as wide as they would go and landed in the lake, splashing a torrent of water all around him while the other quickly ran outside of her range of vision. However, Alice was certain that instead of crossing the lake directly the other bear was going around it. The brunette cast a quick glance over her shoulder to see where it had ran to and she gasped.

It was heading straight for Claire.

The young redhead girl was hanging loosely from a tree branch, no more than two meters off the ground.

'What is she doing?' Alice thought angrily 'She'll get caught if she doesn't climb higher'.

A deep guttural sound snapped her out of her reverie, forcing her to turn her back to Claire and the other hungry beast, which was already too close to her for comfort.

Alice un-holstered her magnums and pointed them at the fiend's temple, but she didn't have enough time to shoot, the bear was already towering over her.

The brunette jumped out of the beast's reach just as his claws pierced the place where she had been standing mere seconds ago. She quickly rolled over to one side and jumped to her feet, aiming her weapons as she did so.

At his full height, standing on his back paws, the infected bear towered over Alice and growled viciously.

Alice pulled the triggers on both her magnums simultaneously and an all too familiar 'thud' echoed through the air. The beast roared furiously and toppled forward. One of the brunette's shots had missed the target but the other one had pierced straight through the creature's chest.

Alice sighed in relief as she felt the tension leave her body and prepared to once again attack the wounded beast. Alarmingly, the beast was quick to recover, leaving Alice with the distinct impression that the bears were a lot stronger than she had previously thought.

Suddenly, a high pitch scream filled the air. Alice looked around frantically, desperate to find the source of the scream. Her eyes found Claire and she gasped in horror when she noticed the girl dangling precariously off the branch, dangerously close to falling.

The momentarily distraction allowed the hungry bear in front of Alice to attack throwing her heavily to the hard ground with the force of its weight. Her head hit something solid and an excruciating pain swept through her. Her sight blurred, whether it was form the blow or the bear towering over her she did not know.

Alice could see it coming: her death. That creature was going to rip her head off and then eat whatever was left of her.

Time seemed to go by slowly for the brunette, as she stared at the bear's gullet descending towards her exposed neck. She felt his fetid breath wash over her and the heat that his fur was emanating.

In her mind a single recording kept playing over and over again,

'This is it, this is the end'.

But when the beast was about to rip through her flesh a terrified scream pierced the night. Alice felt a surge of adrenaline sweep through her body.

With a fast move she unsheathed her hunting knife and stabbed the bear in the neck. The creature went limp and toppled over her, dead.

Alice felt a hot and thick substance gushing on her body and she grimaced in repulse. The brunette grabbed the beast by the shoulders and pushed him off her. She then rolled to her feet and looked around.

The other bear was standing on his back paws with half his weight supported on a tree and he was using his free arm to try and capture Claire's leg.

It was awfully close to reaching her with its razor sharp claws. As Alice ran to the encounter she wondered why the girl hadn't tried to climb higher. Then realization hit her,

'She must be close to fainting'.

The brunette picked up her magnums from the hard ground and once again aimed them at a fiend.

'If only Claire would lift her leg…' she thought desperately.

Alice knew that the girl would not be able to lift her leg, which was dangling from the tree branch, if she begged, so she had to take the risk of shooting the young girl too or the bear would rip her flesh open with his claws and she'd get infected. She couldn't let Claire become one of the undead. Which desperate resolution she pointed her guns at the beast's temple and inhaled softly. She held her breath for a long second and on exhale she pulled the triggers.

The creature roared and Claire cried out at the same time.

Alice's eyes widened in shock, she did not know whom she had hit. She ran to the tree with her heart beating frantically in her chest.

'God, no, please no. What have I done?" She thought, desperately trying to calm her pounding heart.

When Alice reached the tree the beast was still standing. Her eyes went to the girl who was paler than snow.

'I shot her'

Alice lifted her arms to take the injured kid down but at that same moment the ground beneath her shook.

Alice turned her head over her shoulder to reveal the bear lying dead at her feet.

'Thank the spirits' she sighed in utter relief as she looked back at the frightened girl.

'C'mere' Alice said as she stretched her arms as far as they would go, but it still wasn't enough.

The girl would have to let herself fall into her arms.

Claire looked at the woman below her. Her arms were far away from her and she felt so weak. The redhead knew that if she moved she'd fall. Her green eyes went to the dead beast lying next to the roots of the tree. Claire gulped and turned her sight away as fast as she could. However, her movement was too rapid for her loose grip on the branch and she lost her balance falling forward with a terrified scream.

The redheaded girl squeezed her eyes shut, expecting to land face first on the forest floor, but she never hit the hard ground. Instead she landed in a pair of strong arms that enfolded her tenderly.

Claire opened her eyes again to meet cerulean blue staring down at her worriedly. Something had changed in the way the woman looked at her but she wasn't sure what it was.

Claire lifted her hand tentatively toward the brunette and when she was sure the woman wouldn't smack it away she brushed her fingertips along Alice's jawline in a subtle caress.

Alice felt herself respond to the touch for a short second by leaning into the caress but went stone rigid when she felt the weight of the body cradled in her arms go limp.

**To be Continued..**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Guess who's back? Yes me! With a fast update this time *wink* and the longest one i've ever written. So please be nice with me and review. Pretty please? **

Claire's POV

I opened my eyes and blinked several times in confusion. It was dark around me, almost pitch black. Only the faint light of the moon and stars above illuminated the place.

I pushed the floor clumsily with my hands and got to an upright position with some rather difficulty and I instantly looked around at my whereabouts. I noticed I was still in the forest, sitting on my bedroll and partially covered by the grass and some roots from the nearby trees. But aside from that, nothing.

A cold breeze made me shudder and unfold my arms to seek warmth, but I wasn't having much success. It was winter and I was out there in the forest with just a shirt on. _Where was my jacket_? I thought.

I turned my head over my shoulder to look for the piece of clothe but it wasn't there. It was just me and the bedroll.

And then it struck me: I was alone. Alice wasn't there or anywhere to be seen for that matter. My heart stopped beating for a painfully long second '_Where was she_?' A scaring thought crossed my mind as an answer to my inner question and I shook my head instinctively '_No, she couldn't have. Alice wouldn't have been able to leave me… not like this_' my hands travelled to my mid section absent mindedly and stroked the material of the protruding shirt. I lifted the piece of clothe slightly to reveal a bandage carefully wrapped up around my wound.

I closed my eyes apprehensively and sighed whilst I caressed the injury over the bandage with the tips of my fingers.

The memory of the crash desperately made its way into my mind and I was too weak to put it away. Instead, I let it overwhelm me, my brows knitted together as the vision of the accident played itself on my head: _Alice's terrified expression at the mentioning of Chris' name, the frenzied squeal of the tires on the pavement, the truck spinning in a blurring motion and finally the powerful crash._

My eyes snapped opened at the last memory and I screamed in terror. My voice broke the solid silence of the forest and my heart began to pound fiercefully in my chest '_Alice isn't here. She left me'_.

Tears prickled in my eyes and streamed down my face freely as I looked around, desperately trying spot Alice's silhouette in the dark. I strongly refused to believe Alice had abandoned me.

'Alice' I called almost inaudibly as I struggled to get some air into my lungs 'Alice!' I screamed, my voice cracking with angst. I looked all over in a frantic effort to hear the woman replying but no other sound came than the one of my ragged breathing 'ALICE!' I yelled again, as loud as my voice allowed me to.

I stifled a whimper and wrapped my arms around my legs, immediately starting an old rocking motion to soothe myself.

'Alice' I whispered in defeat. She had abandoned me. I had built a wrong image of her, I had believed that the lonesome warrior would somehow get past her defenses and begin to feel again. But I was wrong. The woman was indeed the ruthless creature she so adamantly wanted to be.

'ALICE!' I screamed in pure anger and frustration.

'What?' Asked a stunned voice from behind my back.

I turned my head over my shoulder to find the woman I had been crying out for seconds ago standing some paces away from me with a bewildered expression and brows furrowed in worry.

'Alice' I mumbled in utter relief and somewhat incredulous of the vision before me 'You didn't leave' .

'Why would I leave?' Alice asked slightly offended by my statement 'I said I would take you to your brother now, didn't i? And that's what I plan to do' I sighed relieved in spite of myself 'Besides if I were to leave you here I would have no one to mess with on the road.. can get pretty boring' Alice finished smuging.

The shadow of a sad smile cast upon my features as I watched the brunette grin at me from across the camp. I wasn't aware of how much I had come to rely on this woman before I thought she had dumped me. I rose my eyes to meet her stare back again and bit my lip when I saw her frowning at me with her arms on her hips, obviously waiting for an explanation.

'Im sorry, Alice' I offered, letting my head drop in shame 'I don't know what came over me'.

I heard the woman sigh and I lifted my head to look at her. I watched as Alice's anger faded to be replaced with an unreadable mask. She walked over to where I was sitting and kneeled next to me.

'Im sorry if I scared you' She said apologetically 'After the bears attacked us and you past out I tended to your wound and carried you here because it was safer than the lake or the clearing. Night had fallen upon us so I went back to the clearing to retrieve our stuff to bring them over here while you rested. I didn't expect you to regain consciousness so soon. It was my mistake, I should have known you'd assume I had left you'.

I contemplated Alice in utter amazement. The woman was a lonesome warrior, apologies weren't her daily bible. But here she was, offering me a sincere apology for a silly mistake. I knew how hard this was on the woman so I chose not to prolong her suffering any longer.

'Im cold' I said almost in a whisper but Alice seemed to catch my true intention. However, she decided to play along.

'Im sorry, Claire. But we cant start a fire'

I nodded in understanding. Starting a fire out there in the forest with all the infected creatures that could be wandering about was like having an explicit a death wish.

I let myself fall back on the bedroll when a sudden wave of tiredness swept through me and I watched how Alice stood and went over to our belongings to retrieve her own and spread it next to mine '_She must have seen me trembling_' I thought but silently thanked the brunette's thoughtfulness.

Some minutes passed between us before I spoke again.

'Alice?'

'Hmm' She growled, already half asleep.

'Can you tell me about that dream you had?' I asked tentatively.

Alice turned to look at me in confusion.

'You know.. the one with that other Claire you know' I said, trying to hide the grinning smile that threatened to give me away. I knew that pretending I believed she had dreamt with another Claire was my best chance at getting her to talk.

But as it seemed, it still wasn't enough.

I felt Alice's body tense next to mine and roll on her side to face away from me.

'Maybe later, kid' She said almost dismissively 'Go to sleep now'.

She had cut me off.

I sighed loudly in defeat and did as she told. I closed my eyes and eventually fell asleep.

I awoke with a loud gasp , startled. I desperately looked around trying to remember where I was but my mind was still too shaken with the dream I had just had. I tried to stand but something was pinning me to the ground. I looked down at my waist to find an arm protectively wrapped around me. I frowned, even more confused than before and turned over my shoulder.

Alice.

It wasn't until I saw the woman's dark locks and pale features that I regained my memory. I was in the forest and the fiery brunette was hugging me.

I stifled a chuckle at the most unexpected sight that this vision offered me. I had never imagined that this woman could show any other feeling than anger and irony. It seemed her subconscious had betrayed her while she slept.

I carefully took her hand in mine and lifted her arm as carefully as I could to avoid waking her.

I had only known Alice for a short period of time but if I was sure of something was that if she were to discover where her arm had been while she slept she'd put on her cold emotionless mask again and never take it off. I could simply not let that happen, not when I could see her beginning to slowly open up.

When Alice woke up I was trying to open a can of food with my teeth but failing miserably.

'You know? If your life depended on opening that can you'd be dead by now' Alice mocked me from across the camp.

I looked up from my annoying opponent and shot daggers at the brunette. She chuckled in response and I went back to trying to bite the top off.

'Easy kiddo' She teased again at my fervent attempts at opening the can with my mouth 'Come' She said with a wave of her hand and I stood to walk over to her bedroll.

I handed her the can with my best look of annoyance and dropped to the floor next to her. Of course she opened it in a second, embarrassing me even more.

We ate in silence. She enjoying the peace and quiet my silence gave her and me too enfuriated to utter a word.

As soon as we finished our meal we picked our stuff up and lifted the camp. We went back to the clearing where the truck was still crashed against the tree and after checking that everything was still working fine we headed for the road again.

Alice had been driving for almost two hours when she broke the silence that hung between us.

'You can't seriously still be mad about the can…' She smug, relinquishing in the knowledge of having managed to embarrass me.

I gave her an icy glare and showed her my tongue. I was about to make a good comeback when her smug turned into a frown.

I noticed she was staring at some lost point in the distance and i followed her line of sight to discover the shape of a house emerging from the horizon.

I watched how Alice's features seemed to be clouded in indecision as she pondered what to do.

'There can be supplies' I offered merely whispering; knowing I was stating what she didn't dare herself.

Alice nodded dimly in response and drove us over to the house in utter silence.

'Maybe you should wait here?' the brunette suggested with her hand gripping the door handle of the house.

I shook my head decisively and answered.

'There's no way you'll get rid of me that easily' I chastised her and she chuckled at my resolution 'Thought you knew better by now' I added more to myself than anything as Alice opened the door in front of us and stepped inside the house.

I followed her closely behind, not wanting to be alone in unfamiliar territory. The second i put a foot inside the house a shudder crept up my spine. I had the unsettling feeling that something wasn't quite right in this place, but I chose not to bring it up and instead glued myself to Alice's back.

We ventured into the room a little, trying to discern exactly where we were due to the pitch black darkness that hung upon the place. I was looking everywhere, back and forth, up and down trying to get my eyes to adjust to the non-existent light of the room but no matter how much I tried I could only make out the vague shapes of some large objects once I was inches away from them.

It was in my frantic attempt at discovering something that could help us realise where we were that I ran into something solid and tripped, losing my balance and crashing forward with a loud 'thump'.

'Claire?' Alice's worried voice came from the other side of the room.

I opened my mouth to reply but when I did a strong fetid smell invaded my lungs and I had to fight the strong wave of nausea that threatened to overthrow me.

'Claire, where are you?' Alice asked desperately trying to get an answer from me. However, I was still shocked by the powerful rancid smell that seemed to emanate from something not far from where I had fallen.

It smelled like... like a rotten corpse.

At that moment I felt rather than heard Alice throw herself beside me and scream 'Claire! Cover your eyes!' but it was as if I was beyond oblivion. That smell had triggered many things in my mind and I was suddenly forced to fight them off.

I couldn't help but to look straight to where Alice was trying to avert my eyes from and I finally saw it.

Right below my chin there was a head. But not just any head, it belonged to a little boy... a dead mutilated little boy.

I forced myself to look away as I fought yet another wave of nausea, this one stronger than the one before.

Then it all happened so fast that I had barely enough time to make up everything in my mind. There was a deafening sound, like something metallic hitting the floor with full force. Then Alice's incomprehensible yells and a loud shot echoing through the walls.

**To be continued..**

**I know i haven't been the faster updater in the world but please I'd sincerely love to hear what you guys think of the story so far... good or bad just bring it on please. When you review it makes me update faster, just know that. So if you guys like the story.. you know what to do ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So as promised here is the new chapter.. you guys were great with the reviews sooo I upload faster =) For next time you already know… want a fast upload? Then review!**

**Btw a huge shout out to my beta Clare for being so awesome and having the patience to go over this story again and again xD you rock! **

The second the two undead burst into the room they darted towards Alice in a frantic frenzy driven by their insatiable hunger.

The brunette was completely taken off guard by the sudden attack and it took her some precious seconds to spring into action. She pulled out her shotgun from its holster on her back and prepared to shoot at the creatures but they were moving too fast. It was almost impossible to aim with complete certainty and Alice just couldn't afford missing the target, not when they were both running towards her.

Alice kept changing her aim from one fiend to the other, desperately trying to find the right spot on their temple to shoot but they were no more than a blurring shape, impossible to shoot at.

Suddenly, something unexpected happened. One of the zombies stopped abruptly on his tracks and lifter his head to the ceiling, taking a noisy breath intake as his mouth began to water.

Alice tried to take advantage of his fiend's brief halting by pointing at the other zombie still running in her direction. However, she didn't have time enough to pull the trigger. She was suddenly cut short when she spotted the straggler undead darting past her with her peripheral vision.

'No' Alice breathed out as she desperately spun her head over her shoulder to find the undead running straight in Claire's direction 'Claire, move!' She screamed in fright.

But the girl did not move. She was still where she had left her, laying on the floor immobile as she stared straight into the little boy's blank eyes below her. The redheaded girl's eyes were widened in pure terror and her skin had turned a clammy pale white.

When Alice realized the kid would not move she was left with a terrible decision to take: to save her life or Claire's. There was simply not time enough to shoot at both creatures.

A deep guttural sound sounded at her back and Alice turned to look at the other zombie that was about to jump over her.

The brunette made her next move at the speed of sound. She grabbed a firm hold on her shotgun and pulled the trigger. A loud 'thud' echoed through the walls and then the place seemed to go silent for a fraction of a second, as if time itself had stopped running. But then it went back to normal and the undead that was about to bite Claire slumped forward, his blood splattering on the girl's inert body whilst the other undead launched at her, throwing her to the hard ground.

The air was knocked out of Alice's lungs when she hit the ground and her shotgun was ripped from her hand by the hard blow, sliding over the floor and stopping some inches away from her.

The undead was towering over her, pinning her to the ground with his weight.

Alice fought to draw the lost air back into her body whilst she desperately tried to stop the creature from biting the exposed flesh in her neck.

The brunette knew that she was at a disadvantage to the fiend. She wasn't going to be able to hold him at bay for too much longer unless she did something about it. If only she could reach her gun!

Alice released one hand from her hold on the undead and outstretched it over the floor, as far as it would go, in an frantic attempt at reaching the weapon. Her fingertips were grazing the side of her gun but it wasn't enough to reach it and she was losing her strength rapidly whilst she tried to stop the fiend from getting any closer to her with her remaining hand.

Suddenly, an idea struck her: the girl.

'Claire!' She screamed through gritted teeth as she twisted her head a little over the side to look at the kid. But Claire didn't even seem to have registered her call. She was completely shocked by the sight before her.

Alice bit her lip in utter worry, both for Claire and the situation which she now found herself in, before turning her attention back to the fiend.

Alice stretched out her hand once more to try and grasp the shotgun, grunting at the effort it was taking her.

The undead over her was winning the battle, drawing closer and closer to the soft flesh.

Alice could feel his fetid breath washing over her already.

'Fuck!' She yelled, drops of sweat prickling her forehead.

Her fingertips brushed the material of the weapon and she desperately tried to reach further whilst the undead bit the air between them repeatedly in anticipation.

Alice knew that she had seconds at a maximum to get her gun back before the creature tore her neck apart.

The brunette cried out as she forced her limbs to almost rip off her body in her effort at reaching the gun.

Somehow, she managed to drew the shotgun a little closer to her and without a second thought grasped it tightly in her sweaty hand.

The brunette felt the undead's teeth brush the exposed flesh in her neck when she pulled the trigger. The all too familiar 'thud' filled the air as the creature went slack over her body.

Alice pushed him off her quickly and rolled to her feet, somewhat drained. She turned on her heels to look at Claire.

The girl was frozen in place, still staring at the body below her with her mouth agape.

As Alice walked over to her she noticed Claire's expression was tainted with pure horror and that her usual lush green eyes had dulled into a misty gray.

When she reached her, the brunette dropped to her knees in front of her, trying to block Claire's view to the mutilated boy beneath her. She lowered her head to search for the girl's gaze but she was staring past her, as if she were invisible.

'Claire' Alice called her, her voice a delicate whisper.

However, she got no response from Claire, not even the slightest sign that could indicate her that she had been heard.

Alice brought her hand up to cup Claire's cheek with it and draw her attention to her.

'Claire, look at me' she pleaded, trying to hide the worrying feeling that seemed to threaten to overcome her.

Again the girl seemed to not even register her so she lifted her chin with her hand to lever their gazes.

Alice looked straight into those petrified eyes and couldn't help but gasp when she noticed Claire's lost stare. 'She's in shock' Alice thought horrified.

The brunette cast a glance over her shoulder to look for a place to take Claire to. She couldn't let the innocent girl keep on watching that horrible sight.

She spotted a staircase partially hidden in the dark over to the left side of the living room. She decided she'd take Claire there before anything else.

Alice returned her gaze to the disturbed child and brushed her thumb against her clammy cheek before getting to her feet and lifting Claire up in her arms.

The brunette felt her heart skip a beat when she noticed that Claire hadn't even realized she had been moved from the ground. She couldn't help feeling completely responsible for the state Claire was in at the moment. The redhead wasn't more than a kid and she had seen so much in her short life already. No child should face the terrors this small girl was living.

The woman bit her lip to stop herself from exploding in frustration as she headed for the stairs to the upper floor.

_I'm supposed to protect Claire, not turn her world upside down' _She thought and squeezed her eyes shut for the longest second . _What kind of protector lets her protégé stare at a mutilated body just a few years younger than herself?_.

Alice kept quarreling with herself whilst she carried the distressed girl into the bathroom.

When they got inside, Alice took a hand away from Claire's body to look for a light switch. She numbly tapped the ceramic wall beside her until her fingers brushed the switch and with a click, she turned it on.

The woman wasn't really expecting it to work so when it did she smiled in relief.

When the lights came on the lit room revealed a small bathroom with just the essentials: a wash basin on the left wall with a mirror and a shelf on top, above the shelf a soap and a sponge. Whereas on the right there was a toilet and against the front wall a bathtub.

Alice walked over to the tub and lowered Claire onto the ground, her back resting against the bathtub wall. The brunette noticed the girl's eyes were still lost in the distance so she sighed worriedly and began removing the girl's clothes.

Alice's shot to the undead had stained Claire with his blood all over her, both her clothes and skin, and given the strong emotional shock the girl was suffering Alice felt the need to wash her off of any reminders of what had happened.

As she pulled Claire's shirt off Alice realized she'd do anything to spare the kid more suffering, she wouldn't let any harm come to her as long as she was around.

The brunette wondered just when exactly this small girl had come to mean so much to her but it didn't really matter now. All she cared about was keeping her safe until her brother claimed her back.

A sudden sadness invaded her when she thought of Claire's brother, Chris. When she had run into the redheaded girl a week ago in that abandoned building Alice had been desperate to get rid of the kid as soon as she had a chance and now… now it was as if she almost wanted to never reach Las Vegas.

Alice shook her head to clear her thoughts whilst she picked Claire up from the ground and lowered her into the tub. She then reached out to turn the faucet on, allowing the water to run and turned on her heels to go for the sponge.

Once she grabbed it she walked over to the tub again and knelt in front of it. Alice plunged the sponge into the water and took it out a moment later, completely soaked. She placed the object on Claire's skin and began washing the blood off of her with slow soothing motions.

As the water beneath Claire began to dye reddish Alice couldn't help but frown, terribly mad at herself for having allowed Claire to come with her inside the house. 'I_ should have known it'd be dangerous' _She thought bitterly '_I should have persuaded you to stay in the Hummer'_.

"I'm so sorry, kid"

Alice apologized, her voice cracking with emotion as hot tears began to well up in her eyes.

The woman soaked the sponge again and put it over the girl's shoulder to wash the blood stained there. However, the guilt she was feeling got the best of her and she let her head drop in defeat as she allowed the tears to run freely down her pale cheeks.

Her sobbing was turning into full developed angst when Alice felt a warm hand covering hers.

The brunette slowly raised her face to meet misty green eyes staring straight at her.

None of them spoke. No words needed to be exchanged. They both knew what the other was feeling so they stayed in that position for what it felt like hours, Alice crying with her hand on Claire's shoulder and Claire's hand tenderly covering hers.

After Alice's sobs ceased and both got all the comfort they needed from the other, the brunette delicately removed her hand from Claire's skin and rose to her feet. She went looking for a towel to dry Claire with and then returned, object in hand.

Once the redhead was dried and dressed again Alice swept her up in her arms and carried her to the next room, which apparently, was the house owner's bedroom.

Alice tenderly lowered Claire onto the mattress and wrapped the sheets around her.

Once Claire was comfortably settled, Alice stood and headed for the door to leave. However, a soft voice stopped her from reaching the door handle.

'Alice?' Claire's voice came in an uneasy whisper.

The brunette spun on her heels to watch the redhead laying on the bed and tugging on the covers to hide herself. Alice thought she was rather old to be hiding under the sheets but she understood why she was doing it though. The girl was trying to hide herself from more possible attackers. 'Please don't leave me' she pleaded, tears streaming down her beautiful features.

Alice moved over to the side of the bed and sat beside her. She had attempted on taking the girl's hand in hers to soothe her but was caught off guard when the redhead jumped from the bed and flung herself to her arms, hugging her tightly and burying her head in the crook of her neck.

It took the woman some seconds to snap out of her initial shock but then she hugged Claire back whilst placing her chin over the girl's head.

'Shh' Alice soothed her as she raked a hand through Claire's red locks 'Sleep now, kid. I'll take care of you'

**To be continued…**

**Ladybugsmomma:** Thank you! im glad you liked the chapter I hope you like this one too! **Manya19:** Don't worry if you still don't understand why Claire is a little girl and Alice around her twenties, it will all be explained little by little in the upcoming chapters =) I hope to hear from you again! And im glad you're liking the story so far! **Avienda:** I had missed you, your reviews were missed in my previous chapters *sobs* so im happy to have you back! Oh and about the reviews… get your gang we are gonna need them! xD **Car0l:** I really didn't understand if you meant the Claire haunting Alice's dreams or the one that is the main character in the story. If you could let me know what you meant I'll be more than happy to explain it to you =) and about your second question… maybe but we don't know yet, guess you'll have to keep reading to find out ;) **ShadowCub:** If I were Claire I wouldn't have gone into the house either o_O that girl has some guts I tell you xD And yeah, make some room in that tree of yours! I'll sleep there too xD **Mutty**: Im glad you're liking the story! I hope this was soon enough =)

**Thank you readers for being so awesome! Remember to review if you liked this chapter or if you have any question, I'll be more than glad to answer you all =) and let me remind you once more.. fast update means many reviews ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm extremely sorry for the long period of time I took to update. Life got in the way so badly I hardly had time at all to breathe. Lately, I've been receiving PMs of people asking me if I would continue this. My answer was that I didn't know because I didn't think there would be many people left interested on this fandom. So I'm posting this for every one of you who kept on waiting for me to update. Might be the last chapter or it might be the first of the rest to come. It depends on how many reviews I get =) Enjoy!**

There was a beeping noise perturbing her trance. It was all that she could hear and it was all that she hated. For as long as she remembered she'd been submerged into a void of darkness that lulled her almost lovingly.

She had been seduced by it, tempted to give in to it but something had prevented her from doing so.

Claire remembered the rooftop and all that had transpired there with outmost clarity. It was the last thing she had lived, really lived. Then the darkness had taken over her.

She tried to go back with her mind to the place where it all had ended. She and her convoy had gone to Las Vegas for supplies and fuel before finally heading north to the promising land. They had a plan, a very good one, but something had gone terribly wrong.

They had been ambushed.

Umbrella had deposited a shipping container full with zombies and when the door fell off its hinges, they had launched into attack, killing almost all of her people.

Claire had seen LJ and Chase die and Carlos get bitten when he was trying to keep K-Mart away from one of the undead. God, she had failed to save Mikey from being attacked and later killed by a ferocious horde of zombies.

She had failed all of her convoy and she had been about to give up when she caught a glimpse of one of Umbrella's choppers flying over the white building, the same place where she had sent Alice to.

Claire had run as fast as she could to alert the other woman but when she made it to the top her worst nightmares became true.

Alice was kneeling on the floor, waiting helplessly for Umbrella's men to take her with them.

Knowing the way that Alice felt about herself, it struck Claire that the lonesome warrior had seen what had become of her convoy and had decided to turn herself over as some sort of self-punishment.

What Claire didn't know was that Alice was being controlled by Umbrella's satellite.

The redhead run to Alice's side and tried to catch her attention but failed miserably. Over her shoulder Claire could see Umbrella's men drawing nearer to the two of them.

They were going to take Alice unless she did something to stop them. She had to act, and she had to act quickly.

Claire unholstered her glock and planted a tender kiss on her lover's temple. For Claire that kiss meant goodbye. She knew there was no way she would be able to take such a large group of soldiers down without falling herself too, but she still had to try. She was a fighter, a warrior. It was in her nature.

Fire exploded in her eyes as Claire made her way to the men, her gun aimed at their chest-level.

The sound of gunfire echoed in the air as the assault began. Claire managed to hit one man in the leg, causing him to fall on his knees and dropping his gun. She sprung into a run, well aware that if she didn't move, she'd become an easy target. She was about to reach a white stone column when a gunshot pierced the side of the stone, blowing it to tiny pieces. She quickly turned around and fired, one, two, three times. Two of Umbrella's men fell lifeless to the ground but three more jumped off the helicopter. There was no way for her to make it out alive.

Claire rested her back against the pillar as she desperately tried to catch her breath. She casted a quick glance over her shoulder.

_No_.

Umbrella's men were heading for Alice. She couldn't let them take her, she had to stop them.

Claire jolted to her feet and abandoned the safety of her cover to head straight to the wolf's mouth. Umbrella's men were fast but she was faster. She managed to position herself in front of Alice, as a shield from Umbrella's soldiers. She raised her weapon again, ready to fire, when a gunshot pierced the silence and a blazing pain overwhelmed her. She felt a thick and warm substance oozing from her abdomen as she brought a hand to cover the wound. She retrieved it a moment after and was shocked by the sight of velvet blood covering her palm and digits. Time seemed to freeze as she stared at Umbrella's men and back at her hand. Suddenly, a strong wave of dizziness struck her and she tried to fight it, in vain, before her knees gave out and she toppled to the ground.

Then, welcoming blackness had led her into the arms of oblivion. Now her world was reduced to a partial consciousness and that dreadful beeping noise.

Claire didn't know how long she had been out but when she regained enough conciousness she was able to keep some sort of track of time. After that, she began to pay attention at the conversations that would take place once in between an agonizingly long period of time and tried to figure out where the hell she was.

The first days she couldn't open her eyes but she could feet a man's presence by her side a couple of times. He had the habit of talking to her. Some weeks after the incident she was able to open her eyes again and he was the first thing she saw, sitting by his side, just as he used to do every day. They had talked a lot that day. He had explained her what had happened. He had told her that she had been shot by one of his men and that she had been extremely close to dying.

He then had told her that they had first intended on capturing project Alice and taking her with them because they had found a cure for the virus that would save humanity but had to be tested in the only person that had been infected and was still alive first. They knew project Alice would fight them off by any means so they had relied on the satellite's control over her but an unpredictable factor had complicated the operation.

Claire had been that factor and when she rose from the floor, intending on killing his men, they had been forced to shoot at her. Unfortunately, the wound had caused irreversible damage to her system so they had decided to take her in with them instead.

After that he told her how they had kept her alive and Claire suffered a small panic attack.

He had told her that her wound was mortal so, in order to save her life, he and his team had been forced to take an extreme measure. They had injected her with the T-Virus and, for everybody's sake, it had worked.

Apparently, her blood was immune to the alterations that the virus provoked, much as Alice's blood was, that was why the virus had saved her rather than turned her into a living dead.

Claire had had a hard time getting over the initial shock of having the T-Virus coursing through her veins but once that she had, she had been grateful to this man for having saved her.

When he was done with his explanation, she had asked him when she'd be fully recovered and he had replied that she was already, but that they were keeping her in the facility to find out why her blood had successfully blended with the virus.

He had said that she was welcome to leave any time she wanted but he had also said that, if she stayed, she'd be helping millions of lives. So Claire had agreed to stay until he found out what he was looking for. Since apparently she was going to be in the company of this man for a while, she had dared to ask for his name.

He said his name was Isaacs, Dr Isaacs.

**To be continued? I really don't know how many of you are still reading this story or are interested on doing so, so please let me know! If many of you still do then I'll continue on writing =)**


End file.
